mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Green Isn't Your Color
:Rarity: So sorry, Fluttershy. I hate being late for our weekly get-together. the spa ponies The usual! :Rarity: But you will not believe what happened to me. :Fluttershy: Is everything all right? :Rarity: Oh, it's much more than all right. I was on my way here, wearing my latest hat creation, when who should stop me on the street? But Photo Finish! :Fluttershy: Photo Finish? :Rarity: She is the most famous fashion photographer in all of Equestria. Anyhow, she saw my hat and said it was absolutely marvelous! :Fluttershy: What a lovely compliment. :Rarity: She was so impressed that she wants to take some pictures of my shop featuring some of my clothes! :Fluttershy: That's wonderful. :Rarity: Do you know what this could mean for my fashion career? :Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity, I'm so happy for you. :Rarity: But I'm going to need somepony fabulous to model for me. Somepony with beauty. Somepony with grace. Somepony... like you! :Fluttershy: Oh, goodness. I don't know. :Rarity: Oh, this is such a huge opportunity. And it would mean so much to me. :Fluttershy: I'm flattered, really. :Rarity: Nopony is going to have your elegance and poise. :Fluttershy: But... :Rarity: Nopony! :Fluttershy: There has to be somepony more quali... :Rarity: Please! :Fluttershy: Somepony more into fashion. :Rarity: Please! :Fluttershy: Somepony more comfortable in the spotlight :Rarity: Please, please, PLEEEASE! :Fluttershy: Oh, if it's that important to you, of course I'll do it. :Rarity: Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! You are the best friend a pony could ever have! :Fluttershy: What a wonderful way to spend an afternoon. :Rarity: Isn't it? Though I was so afraid you wouldn't agree to model for me that I felt completely frazzled. I think I feel a pimple coming on. Oh! Only one solution! :to the spa :Rarity: The usual! : :Rarity: Hm... She's going to want to see attitude and pizzazz. :Fluttershy: A-a-attitude and, um... pizzazz. :Rarity: More light! It has to catch the sequins just so or the whole outfit is just a disaster. Oh, and the headdress need more feathers. Pinkie Pie! More feathers! And sequins! More sequins! And more ribbon! Oh no! Less ribbon. No! More ribbon. Oh, this hem is completely off. PINCUSHION! Thank you all for helping me. I'm sorry to be so short with you, but I'm... I'm just so nervous. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, doesn't that hurt? :Spike: Thick scales. Can't feel a thing. And even if I could, there is no pain that would keep me from assisting the most beautiful creature in the world. I'm gonna tell you two a secret. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. :Twilight Sparkle: I promise. :Pinkie Pie: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. :Spike: I have a crush on Rarity! :Pinkie Pie: gasp We won't say a word! :Twilight Sparkle: Give me a break. Everypony already knows how you... :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! You promised Spike you wouldn't say anything. He trusts you. And losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever! :Twilight Sparkle: But... :Pinkie Pie: FOREVER! :Twilight Sparkle: My lips are sealed. Though I'm pretty sure Rarity is gonna pick up on your feelings. :doorbell :Photo Finish: I, Photo Finish... have awwived. :Rarity: Let me just say, what an honor! :Photo Finish: We begin... NOW! :Rarity: Attitude and pizzazz! :Photo Finish: Yes! Show Photo Finish something. No! Yeees. No! Yeees. No! Yeees. ENOUGH! :Twilight Sparkle: She hardly took any pictures. :Fluttershy: I'm so sorry. I tried my best. :Rarity: Well, the headdress is too big for you and cape had too much sparkle. I can't believe I ever thought I'' could impress ''her. :Photo Finish: It seems that I, Photo Finish, have found a next fashion star here in Ponyville. :Rarity: Really? :Photo Finish: Yes. Really. And I, Photo Finish, am going to help her to shine all over Eqvestria. Tomorrow a photo shoot in ze park. pause I go! :Rarity: Did you hear that? I am going to "shine all over Equestria". :Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity. I was so worried I'd ruined everything. :Rarity: Oh, never. I knew you'd be perfect. :Rarity: No, no, no, yes! That is definitely the one. Photo Finish is going to love it. Everypony is going to love it! :Fluttershy: Oh, I am so excited for you. Just don't forget us little ponies when you become the most famous designer in all of Equestria. :Rarity: Never. :Photo Finish: Put me down here. Oh, nonononononono. The model should be in something simple! Something inspired by... the nature! :Rarity: That's just what I was thinking. Um... give me a moment and I'll, uh, put a little something together. :Photo Finish: Yes... that will not be necessary. :Rarity: But... but... how are you going to help me "shine across Equestria" if I don't design something new for these pictures? :Photo Finish: I am not going to help you shine across Equestria. I am going to help her shine. She is my star. You! Go! :Fluttershy: I can't, Rarity. :Rarity: Oh, but you must, Fluttershy. Photo Finish wants to make you a star. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I know we were both hoping it would be my lifetime, but nonetheless you can't throw away this chance. You must do this for me. You must. You must! YOU MUST! :Photo Finish: Floottershy! It is time to make... the magics! Oh, wunderbar! You are like a delicate flower. So much more alluring without all those sparkles und feathers. :Pinkie Pie: How'd it go? How'd it go? :Rarity: It didn't. Photo Finish wanted to work with Fluttershy, not me. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity. I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do? :Rarity: I just vant to be alone right now. :Spike: You heard her. She vants to be... alone. What? I didn't think she meant alone alone. :Photo Finish: Too much blush. Not enuf. Too much. Not enuf. Perfiect. :Fluttershy: sneeze :Photo Finish: Oh, yes! Even her schneezes are gressful. NOW GO! How do you feel? Excited? Overjoyed? Frilled beyond your wildest dreams? :Fluttershy: N... nervous. :Photo Finish: Nervous? Dun be ridiculous. You're only facing a large crowd of ponies, who will be watching your every move and silently judging you. :music :Photo Finish: Your cue! Now go! :Fluttershy: You can't let Rarity down. You must do this. You must. You must. You must. :Pony fan: So graceful. :Another fan: So lovely. :Hoity-Toity?: So perfect for my new advertisement. :Fan: It's Fluttershy! :Rarity: Wow. Look how popular you are. I'm so excited for you. You must be having the best time ever. :Fluttershy: Oh, yes. Best time ever... :Photo Finish: Flootershy! I have been looking for you everywhere. We have the thing at the place. :Fluttershy: I'll see you at the spa. Our usual time? :Rarity: Of course! I can't wait to hear all about the... "thing" at the place. :Rarity: I'm the one who should be mobbed by strangers wherever I go. :bell :Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! :Bon-Bon: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here. :Rarity: Sorry. You just missed her. But you're still in luck. I'm having a huge sale of some of my best designs. :Bon-Bon: And you are...? :Rarity: Rarity, of course. :Bon-Bon: Never heard of you. :Photo Finish: Obviously I, Photo Finish, am fwilled to have found her. :Fluttershy: Photo Finish? :Photo Finish: She's a natural in front of the camera. :Fluttershy: Um... Photo Finish? :Photo Finish: I only need to point and shoot and I capture... the magics! :Fluttershy: Photo Finish, I'm so sorry to interrupt. It's just that I'm running late. :Photo Finish: How could I have forgotten?! Your appearance at the ballet opening! Everypony who is anypony will be there. :Fluttershy: Oh, actually I'm supposed to be meeting my friend... :Photo Finish: WE GO! :Rarity: My hooves are getting positively pruney, I've been waiting here so long. Obviously Fluttershy's just too busy with her new career to spend time with her best friend. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure she just got tied up. :Rarity: Of course she did. She's a big bright shining star! I wish that star would burn out. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Fluttershy is your friend. :Rarity: I know, I know. And I should be happy for her, but instead I'm just... jealous! Oh, please promise you won't tell her I feel this way. Please, please, pleasepleasePLEASE! :Twilight Sparkle: You have my word. Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend. :Pinkie Pie: FOREVER! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow! You look great! :Rarity: Fluttershy may be the one who's famous, but that doesn't mean I have to stop looking fabulous. :Fluttershy: Rarity! I'm so sorry I'm... Oh no. She's already gone, isn't she? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. :Fluttershy: Oh, I can't believe this. I am so frustrated I could just scream. squeak :Twilight Sparkle: Feel better? :Fluttershy: No. Can I tell you something? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course. :Fluttershy: You promise not to tell Rarity? :Twilight Sparkle: I swear. :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie-swear? :Twilight Sparkle: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my her eye AARGH! :Fluttershy: I don't like being a model. No, I hate being a model. All this attention is awful, just awful. And I'm only doing it because Rarity told me I must. I must! I MUST! sigh I must... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, really? Well... If you wanna know the truth, Rarity... :Pie disapproves :Fluttershy: Oh, what were you about to say? :Pinkie Pie: FOREVER! :Twilight Sparkle: Nothing! :Twilight Sparkle: I was just thinking. If you really don't like being a model, you could always quit. :Fluttershy: Oh, no. I could never do such a thing. Rarity would be devastated. :Twilight Sparkle: But Rarity told me... :Pie eats an apple in a menacing way :Pinkie Pie: Mmm... Juicy! :Twilight Sparkle: Uhhhhhh.. :Fluttershy: Oh, if only all these ponies didn't like me so much. Photo Finish wouldn't want me to model anymore. She'd find somepony else with... the magic! :Twilight Sparkle: I guess you're right. pause You're right. You're right, you're fight, you're right! :Pony fan: It's Fluttershy! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't you see? On her own, Fluttershy could never do something unattractive. But if I used my magic to help her do something unattractive on her next fashion show, no one would ever want her to model again. And if Fluttershy no longer has to be a model, Rarity will no longer have to be jealous of her. And I'll no longer have to keep their secrets! It's the perfect plan! You can't tell anyone about it. Promise me you won't tell anyone? :Pinkie Pie: using gestures) Zipping her mouth, locking it with the key, digging a hole, burring the key in that hole, building a house atop that hole and moving into that house. :Twilight Sparkle: So you do promise or you don't? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, yes! Obviously, that's why I zipped my mouth closed, then locked it with a key, then dug a hole, then buried the key, then built a house up top the hole where I buried the key, then moved into the house atop the hole. :Twilight Sparkle: Obviously. :Fluttershy: You really think it'll work? :Twilight Sparkle: They love you for being you. So all I have to do is make you not be you. Just leave it to me. :Rarity: Guess it's time to see what all the fuss is about. :in the process of ensuing :Rarity: Oh no. :Golden Harvest: Get her off the stage! :Another fan: She's an embarrassment to all things fashion! :Photo Finish: I, Photo Finish, have made a terrible mistake! :Rarity: Bravo! I say bravo! :Pony fan: Bravo? Who could possibly say bravo to that horrid display? :Rarity: Such attitude! Such pizzazz! She's invented an entirely new kind of modeling! Bravo! :Pony fan: Who is saying these things? :Another fan: It's her. The unicorn in the gorgeous cape and headdress. :Pony fan: Now that is a pony, who clearly knows a thing or two about fashion. Well, if that fabulous pony likes it, then I do too! Bravo! :Fluttershy: This is awful. Just awful! Somehow I've become more popular than ever. Oh, I'm so frustrated I could just kick something! :a vase, vase wobbles :Fluttershy: If only Rarity didn't want me to be a model so badly. :Twilight Sparkle: But Rarity...! mouth :Rarity: Fluttershy! Are you all right? :Fluttershy: I'm great! I'm a super famous fashion model. Why wouldn't I be great? :Twilight Sparkle: Because you ha...! mouth :Rarity: Out there on the runway, everyone was turning on you and... Oh... oh, Fluttershy. It's so awful. I wanted them to. :Fluttershy: You did?! :Twilight Sparkle: Of course she did! Because...! mouth :Rarity: I'm jealous! I wanted all the attention. And instead it was going to you. I even started hoping that you would do something silly so your modeling career would be over. But then, when it started happening, all I could think was how could I want you to fail at something you love so much? :Twilight Sparkle: But... Fluttershy doesn't... Ugh! her head into a flower pot :Fluttershy: Love? Oh, Rarity. I hate being a model. :Rarity: You do? :Fluttershy: More than anything. :Rarity: Then why did you keep doing it? :Fluttershy: I was afraid if I quit, you'd be mad at me for not wanting to... "shine all over Equestria". :Rarity: And I thought if I told you how jealous I was of your success, you'd think I was a terrible friend. :Fluttershy: Never! :Rarity: All this time! :Fluttershy: If we just told each other the truth. :Rarity: I promise never to keep my feelings in secret again. :Fluttershy: Me too. :Fluttershy and Rarity: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. :Photo Finish: You were brilliant. Brilliant! I've already got six photo shoots lined up for tomorrow aloon. :Fluttershy: I'm sorry, Photo Finish, but I don't think I'll be able to make any of them. :Photo Finish: Wat? :Fluttershy and Rarity: We go! :Photo Finish: Vat has just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike has a crush on Rarity! mouth :Pinkie Pie: sigh And you were doing so well. :Fluttershy: Now this is a wonderful way to spend an afternoon. :Rarity: Isn't it, though? :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, ::Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret. But you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend. :Did you get all that, Spike? :Spike: No. I did not. I still can't believe you told someone about my secret feelings for Rarity. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right. That was wrong of me and I'm very sorry. :Spike: Apology accepted. :Twilight Sparkle: Now will you take down my letter to Princess Celestia? :Spike: I would love to. But... I'm a little busy at the moment. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :credits Category:Season 1 transcripts